


She Drives Me Crazy

by hanorganaas



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, S01e03 Acafellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading her is difficult, figuring out how he feels about her proves to be more of a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Drives Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired watching "Acafellas" on a train ride from the city and seeing that interaction well made me want to write a fic exploring what Finn was possibly feeling during the confrontation in the Hallway. (Brillaint non verbal Acting by Cory there by the way X3). Anyway yeah....I like to write happy things instead of sad things.

He can't quite understand what to make of her, nor could he come to the conclusion on HOW he was feeling.

One minute they are making out in the auditorium and the next minute she acts cold, like nothing ever happened. Yesterday she was giving him flirtatious glances and swooning every time he spoke. Today she doesn't want to look at him, and when she does it's like she is burning a hole into him.

Reading her is difficult, figuring out how he feels about her proves to be more of a challenge.

Nevertheless he catches her in the hallway and confronts her about what happened. He is surprised no one stops and asks what they are talking about. Back and forth they talk until....she looks him square in the eyes and says:

“What happened in that auditorium was real.”

With that he watches her walk away. He blinks for a moment not knowing what to say. But what he does know is he finally came to the realization he so long tried to avoid. 

He is in love with her, and the thought absolutely frightens him.


End file.
